


'Sarai mio.'

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternative Lifestyles, Funny, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[WARNING: MORMOR]<br/>Sebastian è il figlio del curatore della tenuta dei Moriarty che passa il tempo a sparare alle lattine, Jim il quindicenne viziato che passa il tempo ad importunarlo. <br/>Dal testo:<br/>-Oh, io non ti lascerò mai in pace, Sebby-Seb. E sai perchè?<br/>-Perchè sei uno stupido moccioso di quindici anni straordinariamente petulante e viziato..?<br/>Ridi di nuovo, quelle offese nemmeno ti sfiorano la pelle.<br/>-Perché tu sarai mio, Sebastian. E quel giorno non è affatto lontano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Sarai mio.'

**Author's Note:**

> #prompt suggerito per il drabble weekned sulla pagina Facebook 'We are out for prompt'.

**_'Sarai mio.'_ **

  
Francamente, le giornate passano sempre molto lente per te, la tenuta non offre grandi svaghi per la tua mente geniale e ti annoi ogni minuto di più. O almeno lo facevi, finchè non è arrivato lui: il ragazzo biondo che si occupa del giardino, mentre il padre maggiordomo corre per la villa riportando ogni oggetto prezioso alla luce splendente dell’oro. Hai passato l’infanzia a dedurre ogni segreto, ogni arcano ed ogni vizio di tutti i domestici che svolazzano come api operose per casa, pulendo e rassettando, ma ormai non c’è più nulla da capire, e il massimo che comprendi è che il cuoco e la cameriera passano la notte in modo alternativo almeno tre volte la settimana, nelle cucine sotto la tua stanza. Lui no, Sebastian è diverso. C’è qualcosa in lui che non riesci a dedurre, e la cosa ti irrita al punto da oltrepassare il tuo mutismo e la tua sociopatia e – orrore! – ad avvicinarti più spesso possibile alla sua figura imponente. Sai che ha ventidue anni, che i suoi capelli hanno il colore di un sole pallido e quasi invisibile, che i suoi occhi sono due porzioni circolari di cielo. A volte lo osservi, dalla finestra decorata della tua camera, e lo guardi mentre gira attento per il giardino alla ricerca di rifiuti vari. Lo osservi mentre si china nell’erba e ripulisce con la manica della felpa delle lattine senza valore, per poi appoggiarle in fila sul muretto e accovacciarsi qualche metro più in là, con una pistola rubata dall’armeria di famiglia. Sai che è lui il colpevole di quella mancanza di un’arma dalla vetrina di tuo padre, ma l’idea di fare la spia stranamente non ti attira, non contro Sebastian almeno, perché se solo ne avessi voglia potresti disturbare il lavoro dei tuoi genitori e rivelare le abitudini carnali del cuoco e della cameriera. Lo osservi mentre prende la mira, poi sorridi e lasci la stanza di fretta, senza mettere nemmeno il capotto, e sei così euforico all’idea di andare a disturbarlo di nuovo che ignori persino l’aria gelida della mattina. Ti avvicini di soppiatto mentre lui prende di nuovo la mira, guarda una in particolare delle lattine e poi lascia andare un colpo, stringendo gli occhi per il rinculo dell’arma. Aspetti sapientemente che carichi un altro colpo, poi ti lanci in avanti e gli afferri il collo tra le braccia esili, ancorando le gambe alla sua vita forte.  
-Ciao!  
E lui grida, preso alla sprovvista nella sua concentrazione, poi inizia a muoversi di scatto per divincolarsi dalla tua presa ferrea, troppo ferrea per un corpo così magro. Il tuo divertimento esplode in una risata quando metti una gamba tra le sue e lo fai finire per terra, tra l’erba, macchiando maggiormente la sua maglia ingrigita.  
-Dannazione!- impreca, e qualcosa in lui è terribilmente _sexy_ mentre impreca. Sebastian ha il fascino del proibito, perché è quel tipo di ragazzo che tu non dovresti nemmeno guardare, solo odiare, e invece hai sempre l’istinto di far capitare strani incidenti alle giovani cameriere che lo fissano.  
-Oh, adoro il tuo essere sboccato, Sebby!- gongoli, strusciando il naso contro il suo collo. E il suo profumo è forte, è erotico come tante altre cose in quel corpo virile, e in quel momento decidi che lui sarà tuo. In ogni modo. Con ogni mezzo.  
-Ti ho detto di lasciarmi in pace!- ringhia contro di te, ma gli ridi in faccia come se avesse fatto una splendida battuta e tu fossi, stranamente, dotato di un gran senso dell’umorismo. Scuoti il capo, assumendo l’espressione più furba che puoi.  
-Oh, io non ti lascerò _mai_ in pace, Sebby-Seb. E sai perchè?  
-Perchè sei uno stupido moccioso di quindici anni straordinariamente petulante e viziato..?  
Ridi di nuovo, quelle offese nemmeno ti sfiorano la pelle.  
-Perché tu sarai mio, Sebastian. E quel giorno non è affatto lontano.  
Gli impedisci di alzarsi da terra, restandogli sopra, e chiarisci la situazione premendo le labbra gelide contro le sue. Screpolate, ruvide, da uomo. Ti scaccia e lo lasci libero, finalmente, camminando altezzoso verso la villa. Non importa se lui non ci crede, perché sarà tuo, e tu ottieni sempre ciò che vuoi.  



End file.
